The Digital Wars
by Derek Munro
Summary: Something strange is happening in the Digital World. But when the DD get there they find 2 new kids in there with Digimon. Who are they?


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Authors Note: My friend, Kevan, is real and has wrote some Fan Fictions (called Death and another Tears). He also helped me out with the story, so give some of the credit to him.

6:00 AM 

"I'm am going to take over your world… there's no way to stop me… The digital world is mine! Your world is mine!" somebody starts to laugh evilly. 

"AAAAH!!!!!" Kari screamed as she woke up.

Tai awoke to the sound of screaming coming from Kari's room. 

Tai jumped out of bed and ran into Kari's room .

"What's wrong?!" Tai yelled. 

"I had a terrible dream about an evil digimon taking over the digital word AND ours!" Kari replied with a shaky voice. 

"Good thing it was only a dream, or we would have a big problem." Tai said looking out the window at the gray sky. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Kari ran to get the door. Tai was still looking confused about the gray sky.

"Hello?" Kari said as she opened the door. 

Standing there were two guys, the first one about 13 and the second one looked around 13. The first 13 year old had blond hair that looked like it had been bleached, and beautiful brownish green eyes. The 13 year old stand on the other side of the first had light brown hair with light blue eyes.

"Hi, my name is Derek. And this is my friend Kevan." Derek said as he pointed to the 13 year old that had light blue eyes.

"We couldn't help but notice that scream…. Is everything all right?" Kevan continued.

"Are you being sc-"

"I'm fine!" Kari said abruptly cutting Derek off. 

"Well nice to meet you." Derek said as they walked off down the hallway and returned to their apartment.

"Goodbye. I hope to see you soon," Kevan said as he talked to Derek.

"Well that was weird." Tai said still looking through the window. 

"What was? Kari asked.

"Well the sky would change colors, from gray to greenish black. Then it would do it over again." Tai replied.

"Your mind must be playing tricks on you. Nothing to worry about." Kari said reassuring him.

7:00 AM 

"I'm going back to bed now Kari." Tai said as he yawned. 

"I'm going to stay up…. I don't want to have another dream like that, ill wake you up at 9:00 ok?" Kari asked. 

"Yeah fine… G'night Kari." Tai said as he walked to his room. 

Kari went to the kitchen to find something to eat. 

"There's Corn Pops, Frosted Flakes, Fruit Loops, Waffles, Shredded Wheat, Cold Pizza, and Cheerios. Those Corn Pops look good. I think I'll have some of those," Kari said to herself as she pulled out the box labeled Corn Pops.

After Kari ate she went to watch TV 

"I wonder what's on TV this morning?" Kari said as she attempted to turn on the TV

"Hey? What's the deal?" She said as she tried to turn it on again. 

Kari looked over at the microwave clock, it showed nothing.

"Hmmm the power must be out." Kari thought to herself as she walked over to the window.

Kari looked up at the sky to see blue and green swirls mixed with black.

"Something wrong in the digital world!" Kari said to herself.

9:00 AM 

"Time to wake up Tai!" Kari said.

"Tai! Wake up now!" Kari yelled.

"Huh? What? What time is it?" Tai said still half asleep. 

"9:00! But there's something really strange happening right now and I need your help." Kari said. 

Kari listened to the sound of Tai snoring.

"TAI! WAKE UP!!" Kari screamed. 

"Ok! Jeez can't I get some sleep?" Tai said sleepily.

Kari repeated her question.

"There's something really strange happening right now and I need your help figuring it out!" Kari repeated.

10:00 AM 

"What wrong?" Tai asked.

"Oh nothing… just that the sky is changing colors and the powers out!" Kari yelled. 

"So?" Tai said.

"Doesn't that mean anything to you?!" Kari screamed.

"Umm not really. It must be your mind playing tricks on you this time." Tai said.

"Why not? There could be something wrong in the digital world!" Kari said.  
"After lunch we can go check it out in the digital world and see what's happening there, ok?" Tai asked.  
"I guess." Kari replied.  
"I'll go phone TK and Matt while you get dressed" Kari said.


End file.
